


Of Hyunwoo and Minhyuk the Sleepy Puppy

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo notices how tired and sleepy Minhyuk is, and everyone knows only him able to make the sunshine of the group feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everydayishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/gifts).



Minhyuk was tired and sleepy, it was obvious.

Actually, the entire group was tired. They just had their comeback and the practice schedules were tight, let alone the photo shoots they had for the new mini album. They all needed a little break before the hectic schedules, but they didn’t get it.

Everyone was tired and sleepy, but Minhyuk was the one showing it clearly, even though the dark brown-haired male didn’t intend to (let’s not count Hyungwon because when did he not look sleepy, anyway). Hyunwoo let Minhyuk sleep on his shoulder along the ride to the studio where he would do their first schedule this morning, but it wasn’t enough. Minhyuk’s eyes weren’t even open properly when he got off of the car, and if only they weren’t in public place, Hyunwoo’d gladly carry him around.

Minhyuk was tired and sleepy, and it seemed to affect the little sunshine’s mood. He still tried to act cheerful as usual, though Hyunwoo knew it better. He knew Minhyuk really needed something to distract himself from his tiredness before his mood completely ruined and he would turn into this grumpy puppy—still cute, but Hyunwoo didn’t think they need the grumpy version of Minhyuk on the first day of their comeback schedules.

(Hyunwoo was grateful to Hoseok for playing around with the mic windscreen during Cultwo Show, letting Minhyuk copy him, making the thin-framed guy feel a bit better, though he turned back to his previous state when they left the building.)

Minhyuk was tired and sleepy, and the members noticed it, thus they gave the same glare to Hyunwoo, signaling the leader to do something. They all knew that Minhyuk listened mostly to Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo was the one able to fix Minhyuk’s mood, remembering Hyunwoo was Minhyuk’s favorite person.

That was why, on the way to their next show would be placed, the other members busied themselves with anything they could do, so Hyunwoo could have his time alone with Minhyuk on the back seat without getting any interruptions.

“Min,” Hyunwoo called in a low, soft voice. “Are you alright?”

Minhyuk only hummed. He had his forehead pressing against the window, looking like he could fall asleep while counting the cars they’d passed by. He didn’t resist when Hyunwoo pulled him, though; a soft sigh slipped through his lips when he finally leaned on the side of Hyunwoo’s well-built body, cheek on the board shoulder.

“You’d better get some shut-eye for a while,” said the leader. “You look damn tired, pup.”

“It doesn’t feel good sleeping in the car,” Minhyuk half-whined. “I want to go back to our dorm. I want to cuddle with you.”

It wasn’t like Minhyuk never said it before when he was sulky like this. Minhyuk had said it repeatedly, but it still sent warmth into Hyunwoo’s heart. He might not realize it, but he smiled when Minhyuk circled his thin arm around Hyunwoo’s toned one, being all clingy and it was so cute.

“We’ll go home soon after today’s schedules are over, and I promise you can sleep in my bed tonight, yeah?” Hyunwoo chuckled when Minhyuk nodded, still a little sulky.

But, Minhyuk’s expression softened when Hyunwoo’s palm made contact with his head, stroking the fluffy hair gently. Hyunwoo let him shift closer to get more comfortable position, and Minhyuk finally let his eyes shut once his head rested on the joint where Hyunwoo’s neck and shoulder met, with Hyunwoo’s arm protectively holding him.

(“It’s amazing how you brought that smile back to his face,” Hoseok said when they arrived to the next place they’d perform, and they were walking to the building together. “You could just confess to him, you know, because I bet he will accept you without even thinking. You’re always the reason behind his smile.”

Hyunwoo laughed lightly at that.)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be like this, LOL. This was originally based on my tweets with Aniek about Hyunwoo booping Minhyuk’s nose with the mic windscreen, but then I lost the point in the middle of working on it.
> 
> But, the conversation started from the pictures of Minhyuk looking all tired and sleepy, so maybe I didn’t lose the entire point.
> 
> At least we have a fluffy Showhyuk here. ; w ;)


End file.
